


kiss me like you wanna be loved

by thoughtsthatfester



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Kissing, LBD Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsthatfester/pseuds/thoughtsthatfester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: william darcy confesses to lizzie the amount of times he wanted to kiss her during her stay at pemberley</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> here's the brief introduction. enjoy!

“Hey, Karen, is William in the office?” she asked as she stepped out of the elevator, to Darcy’s top floor office.

“No, Lizzy. He’s not in right now. He’s downstairs dealing with office reassignments.”

Her face scrunched then fell, “is he going to be back soon? We were supposed to have lunch.” It was weird that he was dealing with office assignments. It wasn’t exactly part of his job description.

“He went downstairs alone. He’s in office 210A. I’m sure he won’t mind the interruption.”

Lizzie nodded and stepped back into the elevator. Office 210A had been the office she was placed in during her independent study at Pemberley. She had no idea what he was doing in her old office. It didn’t exactly hold the best memories for the two of them. Sure, they had flirted and gotten to know each other, but it was also a symbol of a missed chance for them. 

She exited the elevator and walked the familiar path to her temporary office. The door at the end of the hall was open and she could see her boyfriend pacing the office.

“William,” she said from the doorway.

“Lizzie,” he said spinning around to face her. He was startled. “I thought we weren’t having lunch for another half an hour.”

“I got bored with editing and decided to come early. What are you doing in here?”

“I, well, this office is being reassigned to some summer interns,” he said as if it explained everything.

“Wait, has this office been sitting vacant?’

“I thought that perhaps you would return to finish your project. That was at first, then, I just liked keeping it as a reminder. You must think I’m being silly.”

“Not at all,” she said stepping towards him and wrapping her arms around his waist. “I think it’s really sweet.”

He leaned down and kissed her. “I have wanted to kiss you in this office for months.” He confessed.

“Really?” she asked with a smile.

“Of course. I wanted to kiss you so many times while you were here. I wanted to see this room one last time before the new employees make it their own. This is where I regained confidence with you. I just wanted to see it one more time.”

“William, that is so unbelievably sweet,” she said pulling him down into a kiss, a real kiss. She didn’t care that the door was open. It didn’t matter, not when he was being impossibly cute. 

“Now that is something I would have loved to have had happen in this office months ago,” he said cheekily. 

“I have a confession too.” He nodded at her to continue. “I wanted to kiss you quite a few times while I was shadowing.”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

“Tell me about it.”

“You first!”

“Fine,” he said. “I’ll start right here, in this room.”


	2. office 201A

“Do you remember when Gigi shoved us together?” 

“Of course, that would be kind of hard to forget,” she said as she wrapped her arms tighter around his waist. 

“Well, do you remember when you touched my arm?” He asked.

“I forget nothing.” She smiled, “and even if I did, I’ve watched that episode more times than I care to admit.” She looked down, slightly ashamed. After she had returned home, she had watched the video shot during her time at Pemberley, looking for some sort of sign. 

He grinned at her confession. “When you touched my arm, I realized it was the first time you had voluntarily touched me. I know it wasn’t much, but it gave me the first stirrings of hope. I never would have acted on it, but I really wanted to kiss you in that moment. I wasn’t prepared to see you and I was caught off guard.”

“I have a confession as well, about that day.” She looked up at him.

“Well?” he asked pressing his lips to hers.

“Well, I was having dinner with Dr. Gardiner that night, and you came up in conversation.”

“Did I?” he asked quirking an eyebrow.

“Of course. She asked me how I liked Pemberley Digital and I had to tell her the truth. I loved it. Then she asked, rather cheekily, how I was liking the CEO.”

“And what did you say?”

“Nothing, because once she brought you up, I kind of got lost in a daydream.”

“Daydream?”

“Okay, well, you looked really handsome that day and I was sort of imagining what it would be like to grab you by the tie and kiss you.”

“I certainly would have enjoyed that.”

“You enjoy that now.”

“I love it,” he corrected as he grinned and she grabbed him by the tie and pulled him down into a deep kiss. When she broke the kiss, he breathlessly replied, “yeah, just like that. I would have really enjoyed that. Why couldn’t you have done that?”

“Well, you know, I kind of thought you might hate me, or at least had gotten over me. And anyway, I didn’t love you then, it would have been selfish if I had kissed up and led you on when I was unsure of my feelings.”

“Fair point. How did the rest of the conversation with Dr. Gardiner go?”

“Well, she asked me the question once again and brought me from my daydream. I fumbled my answer. I got tongue tied and probably a bit flushed. The daydream was a pretty hot kiss.”

“Like this one?” he asked as he gripped her cheeks and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. His hands roamed down her body.”

“Yeah,” she panted, “like that one. William,” she breathed, “I think we should get out of this office. If you kiss me like that again, there’s not way we are going to make it to lunch.”

“I have no problem with that.”

“William!”

“Fine, let’s take a little walk before we go to lunch. There are plenty of places throughout this building where I wanted to kiss you.”

“Deal, but you have to promise me we’ll make it to lunch.”

“You know I don’t make promises I’m not certain I can keep.”

“You’re infuriating.”

“Come on, we have lots of ground to cover.” He grabbed her by the hand and led her from the room.


	3. the hallway

They made their way from her old office to the hallway. He paused not far from the entrance. The hallway was non descript and probably didn’t hold any meaning to anyone but the two of them. 

“I really wanted to kiss you when we filmed this video, the one where we did costume theater.”

“I know the one,” she smiled. Though she had been looking for Gigi that day, she was so pleased she had found Darcy. Listening to him talk about verisimilitude and seeing the lighter side of him through costume theater had ended up changing her views of him. There was a lightness to him that she had never seen, or more likely had never looked for.

“Well, after you invited me into your video, I really, really wanted to kiss you. You have the most beautiful lips,” he said giving her a tender kiss.

“Stop! I’m blushing,” she said swatting him away playfully.

“I am completely serious, Elizabeth.”

“I am completely serious too, William. We are in the hallway. Control yourself.”

“Impossible. You know I can’t help myself when I’m around you.”

“Geez, I must have driven you crazy my entire stay. Maybe I shouldn’t have kept my ‘beautiful lips’ to myself.”

“We’ve already established that you shouldn’t have. Everything could have been wrapped up so much earlier so and much neater.”

“Don’t remind me; too much needless heartache. Speaking of needless heartache, during my post-Pemberley depression, I may have watched that video quite a few times. I may have seen you staring at my lips.”

He laughed, “you’ve found out my big secret. You have confirmed independently that I really wanted to kiss you during the entire episode.”

“Well, reexamining the video also made me reexamine my thoughts during the video.”

“And?”

“At the time, I played it cool, but I really, really wanted you when you came out in costume theater attire. It caught me off guard in the best way.”

“Well, I should have figured that with your predilection for costumes.” He grinned wickedly.

“William! We are in the hallway at your company. I wouldn’t want anyone getting the wrong idea.”

“Any idea they got certainly wouldn’t be wrong,” he smirked. 

“We’re not talking about my love of costumes. Now, come on. Let’s get out of here before I smack you, or alternatively, we end up having sex in the hallway.”

“Well, I would certainly prefer the latter.”

“Come on, where are we going next?”

“On a little walk, follow me,” he said escorting her out of the hallway into the elevator.


	4. the roof

“I hope you didn’t have some wild elevator fantasy,” she said as they stepped into the elevator.

“No, nothing like that,” he said. “Although, now that I have you alone in an elevator…” His eyes had a mischievous glint.

“Don’t even think about it mister,” she said wagging a finger.

“Very well,” he said as they rode the elevator to the roof.

Once they reached the top and the doors opened, he took her hand and let her to the edge of the building.

“This view gets better every time I see it. This may be my favorite part of Pemberley, excepting you, of course.”

“Well, I’m glad you like this view. It reminds me of you.”

“How so?” she asked taking in the spectacular views of the city.

“It reminds me of the tour week took of San Francisco together. Well, with Gigi, of course, but together.” 

“I’ll go first with this one. I have a confession. We you picked me up in your stupid glasses with your stupid scarf and your stupid rumpled hair, I may have wanted to pull you into the apartment and skip the entire tour,” she confessed in a single breath. 

“Wow.”

“You’re well aware of how I feel about you in your glasses.” She said looking out on to the city.

“Yes, but I wasn’t aware that this thing with the glasses started then.” He told her.

“It did. I mean, you can’t deny that there was something between us that day.”

“At the time, I was trying to be realistic. I barely allowed myself to hope. Gigi mentioned the spark, but I was trying to be careful.”

“God, looking back on all this stuff makes me so frustrated. We could have gotten together so much sooner. We could have skipped the San Francisco tour and made out instead.”

“But you would have missed out on seeing the city,” he countered.

“Yeah, but we could have done that after the making out.”

“Very true. God, I really wanted to kiss you that day.” He looked down at her hungrily before kissing her deeply. 

She broke the kiss and breathless told him, “We should take another tour of the city. I know I didn’t see everything. I’ve been so busy since I’ve been here that we haven’t had enough time to explore.”

“We would have gotten a lot of exploring done if we could drag ourselves out of bed on weekend mornings.” He smirked.

“Well,” she said fingering his tie, “that wouldn’t be any fun. Now come on, where is the next place? I’m getting hungry,” she flitted her eyes up to him before whispering, “for more than just lunch.”

He lips turned up slightly, “I can certainly take a long lunch. And, perhaps we can end this quickly and make it to the restaurant with plenty of time before I’m needed again.”

“Perfect,” she said taking his hand.


	5. elevator

As they rode the elevator down from the roof, Lizzie hit the emergency stop button.

“What are you doing?” he asked looking at her questioningly.

“I’m telling you something, confessing something.” She looked up at him with determination.

“If this is about an elevator fantasy, I’m going to remind you that you were opposed to the idea of me having one only a few minutes ago.”

“It has nothing to do with the elevator. I just want to tell you something. This whole confession thing has got me in a mood. I feel like I should be completely honest with you.”

“Alright,” he said leaning back against the wall. He wasn’t nervous, not really. Lizzie often got grave about the simplest things. She had scared him once when she sat him down for a serious conversation that turned out to be about a book she couldn’t find. It wasn’t a first edition or anything, but she had misplaced it and felt terrible. He was so relieved that it wasn’t concerning something serious. Like her mother, she liked a good panic every once and a while.

“Okay, so when Gigi and I went out to karaoke, she got me drunk and may have gotten me to confess a few things.”

“Really?” he smirked. “I guess Gigi does have a way about her.”

“I sort of revealed a lot of the things I’ve been telling you today. She knew how badly I wanted you.”

“Well, that certainly explained some of the comments she made to me.”

“Yeah, I told her to be subtle if she said anything but we both now that subtly isn’t her specialty. Are you mad?”

“Why on earth would I be mad?”

“I don’t know. I thought it might bother you that I confessed my feelings to Gigi before I confessed them to you.”

“I don’t care about that. The past is the past.”

“Alright,” she smiled feeling relieved. She knew that he was understanding, always understanding, but their relationship was still new and she didn’t want to be the one to screw things up. 

“Well, are you going to turn the elevator back on or am I going to have to slam you up against the wall and have my way with you?” he teased.

“William! I thought we were going to wait until after lunch. And please, not in an elevator. I’m too hungry for that right now.”

“Very well, you can start the elevator again. Don’t hit the button for the lobby though, I have to stop back on the second floor.”

“Fine.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll get to lunch soon.”

“We better, because all this kissing has worked up an appetite.”

He smiled and pressed the button for the second floor.


	6. back in 210a

“Why are we back on the second floor?” she asked stepping of the elevator with him. He did not answer, instead, he led her back down the hallway to her old office. “Are you seriously taking me back here?” Her stomach growled. She was more than ready to go to lunch.

“Yes,” he answered calmly.

“Why?” she pouted. 

“Thinking about our tour of San Francisco got me thinking about the interview you attempted with me.”

“Ugh, that was the most unprofessional interview ever.”

“Yes, but think about how much fun we had.”

“We did. And guess what?”

“I’m sure I’ll never guess so just tell me know.”

“Don’t get snarky with me. I got dressed up especially for you that day. I knew I would be seeing you or interviewing you and I wanted to do more than just look professional.”

“I noticed. You looked even lovelier than usual.”

“Well, I’m glad you noticed and it had the desired effect. It’s so weird.”

“What?”

“We were on the same page about all of this at the same time. For the longest time, we could not be further apart in how we felt about each other, and then we finally got to the same place but couldn’t realize it.”

“I know. It all seems so silly looking back. Promise we’ll always be open with each other about everything.”

“I promise. When I re-watched the video, I think there were a few times where it looked like we wanted to kiss each other. Looking back, it’s so obvious so I don’t know how we missed all of the signals all those months ago.”

He paused for a moment to consider it, “I think we were both concerned about protecting our hearts. It is completely understandable that we missed a lot of really obvious signs.”

“God, why are you so smart?” she said pulling him in for a kiss. “Now that’s what I should have done during that interview.”

“That would have been unprofessional,” he said kissing her again.

“This is unprofessional right now.”

“I’m not your boss,” he kissed her again. And again. And again.

“It’s still unprofessional,” she said pulling away. “We’re in the middle of an office. It’s the middle of the day. We’re going to get carried away if you don’t stop. And, you promised me we’d make it to lunch. I’m so hungry.”

“Alright, we can go to lunch. But, we’re not done with this conversation. There were a few more times and places where I wanted to kiss you while you were here.”

“Okay, I have more to tell you too. Let’s just go to lunch. The quicker we’re done, the quicker you get me in bed.”

“Let’s go,” he smiled and she followed him into the elevator. They walked through the lobby hand in hand. No one really minded them or their PDA. Everyone expected it at this point. Together, they climbed into his car and headed to lunch.


	7. interview part II

As he drove to the restaurant, Lizzie but her hand on Darcy’s leg.

“Do you remember when I came up to your office after our failed corporate interview?” He didn’t take his eyes of the road, but he nodded. “Once I looked over the footage I shot, I realized that I needed to interview you again. Once I realized that, I knew that I had to go up to your office.”

“What was so special about my office?” he asked, once again not taking his eyes off the road.

“First off, you’re kind of the CEO and your office is really impressive. I was really excited to see it. I was also really excited to see you again. Having to finish our interview gave me a good excuse to see you.”

“You could have always come up to see my office if you wanted to.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t know that. Anyway, I went to the bathroom and freshened up and got in the elevator to go up to your office.”

“I’m glad my secretary let you into my office. I think she knew something or at least sensed something.”

“I’m glad she did too. Well, in the elevator up, I sort of got myself worked out and I walked into your office feeling really flustered.”

“I noticed,” he said as he pulled into a parking space near the restaurant.

“I hoped it wasn’t too noticeable because it only got worse. When I walked in and saw you sitting at your desk, glasses on, doing work, I was really, really turned on.”

“Really?” he smirked as he opened the car door for her.

“Yeah, I mean all I could think about while I was asking you are mission statements and projected growth and overseas agenda was pushing everything off of your desk and climbing on top.”

“Elizabeth, please,” he grunted as he squeezed her hand hard, leading her into the restaurant. “We are in public. I would like to be able to control myself.”

“Oh, come on. I know you were probably thinking the same thing. Don’t pretend to be such a boy scout. If you didn’t have a thing against PDA I’d kiss you in the middle of the restaurant.”

“For your information, I was not thinking the same thing. I was thinking about what it would be like to kiss you. Your lips looked very kissable during that interview.”

“Well, I’m glad it had some effect on you. I was losing my mind. I don’t remember much from that interview. I just took notes but didn’t process any of it. If you asked me right now about all that stuff, I probably couldn’t answer.”

“That is probably a good thing, considering we are competitors.”

“I think so too,” she said as the hostess led them to their table.


	8. the restaurant reflection

The waitress come and took their drink orders. A few minutes later, Lizzie was stirring sugar into her tea.

“You’re drinking green tea,” he said.

She quirked an eyebrow, “Of course. You know I always drink green tea.”

“I know, but not normally with sugar and not normally this early. It just reminded me of our run-in in the break room. You put sugar in your tea then too.”

“Hmm. I was surprised that I ran into you in the break room all those months ago. I mean, you have a coffee maker and a kettle and stuff in your office.”

“Well, I may have had some other motives for going to the break room other than to get tea.”

“I assumed as much. I didn’t think the CEO would be spending a lot of time in a lower level break room without any ulterior motives.”

“I came down to see you, actually.”

“Did you?” she asked with a grin as she sipped her tea.

“Of course. Although, it wasn’t only to see you; I did want to observe my employees.”

“Really?”

“Well, I wanted to know what kind of tea you drank and what you liked.”

“That’s sweet, even if it is a little bit creepy.”

“I’m glad you’re not creeped out too much. If we had been alone in there for longer without being interrupted I think I would have kissed you or asked you out. I had the tickets by then. I might have asked you out. I should have asked you out. Had I known I would have been interrupted the next day, I would have done it.”

“You should have. It would have made things a lot more clear. I would have said yes then, too.”

“If we hadn’t been interrupted, I think I would have done it. I was thinking about what I was going to say to ask you. I didn’t want to make the same mistake I made on Halloween.”

“Don’t even bring that up,” she said blushing. “I don’t even want to think about that day. I’m embarrassed by what I said, embarrassed by what happened. I’m so embarrassed, I don’t even want to think about it.”

“Sorry to bring it up, but it’s the truth. I wanted to choose my words carefully when I asked you the second time.”

“We were both so blind and it pains me to even think about the road it took us to get to where we are now.”

“We don’t have to talk about it any more, I promise. We both know that I wanted to kiss you and that you wanted to kiss me but that doesn’t matter because now we can, whenever we want.”

 

“I want to kiss you right now.” She grinned from across the table.

“Not now, we’ll be done with lunch soon and I promise we can kiss as much as we’d like once we are out of this restaurant.”

“We better eat fast then.”

“Agreed.”


	9. back home

They finished their lunch quickly, skipping dessert. Darcy grabbed the check and Lizzie didn’t even bother reaching for it or trying to argue with him over the bill. She was too busy thinking about getting him back to his apartment to worry about who was paying the bill.

“Are you ready?” he asked her as her rose him his seat.

“Yes,” she said hungrily, grabbing his hand and leading him out the restaurant into his car.

He drove quickly, always running a red light as her hand crept up his thigh.

“Elizabeth,” he groaned as he screeched to a halt.

“What?” she asked naughtily, “you brought this on yourself.”

“What did I do?” he asked innocently as he accelerated once the light changed.

“You were the one who had to bring up all the times you wanted to kiss me. You started this! I suggest you drive a litter faster so we can get back to your place and finish this.”

“Alright,” he said pressing down harder on the gas.

Before long, they were pulling into his parking garage. It was empty at this time of day. The building consisted of mostly single professionals, all of whom should have been at work.

“You know,” Lizzie said as she stepped out of the passenger side, “this parking garage is pretty empty. Are you sure you’re going to make it all the way up to your apartment?” she said running her hand up his inner thigh.

“Shit Lizzie,” he grunted. She knew how badly he wanted her and she was using it to drive him crazy. “Please, just get into the elevator and stop teasing me.”

“Okay,” she sighed pressing the button for the elevator. It dinged a few seconds later and they stepped in. Once the doors closed, he turned his key and before he knew it, his back was pressed up against the metal wall and her lips were on his.

“Lizzie,” he breathed breaking the kiss.

“Stop talking. We’re almost to your floor.”

Seconds later, the elevator doors opened into his apartment and they stumbled in. His back hit the wall of his foyer and she kissed him hard. She grabbed his tie and pulled him through the apartment, into his bedroom and onto his bed. She was on top of him, leaning down to kiss him, her skirt riding up her thighs.

“Promise me we’ll never talk about what idiots we were before ever again. Promise me.”

“Fuck. Lizzie. I would agree to anything right now, but yeah. I will never bring it up again.”

“Good,” she said, her tongue snaking into his mouth. “Now call your assistant and say you’re going to be out for the rest of the day. I’m going to do the same. Neither one of us is going back to work today.”

He grinned, “anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
